As the Tears Fall
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: Kristen was finally happy. Would you like to know what tore her happiness to shreds? KROSH. Oneshot. Kristen-centric. Dedidcated to Tash. Happy birthday, hunn. Sorry if it sucks. Read and ENJOY.


**Hello everyone! First, thanks to all who reviewed my other stories, I really appreciate it! Second, this was the seventeenth fanfic that I wrote for my English assignment this year. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, see my profile for more info.)**

**Dedicated to Tash (lightening [dot] x [dot] pixie) cuz she's celebrating 14 years today. Happy Birthday, Tash! :)**

**Once again, I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing. So, yea, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you see the story. Read and enjoy, review if you wanna. :)**

**

* * *

****As the Tears Fall**

"_The rings you are about to exchange are circles, a symbol of infinity. As you exchange the rings, never forget to give each other infinite love."_

As they exchanged rings, Kristen Gregory felt a surge of happiness, a rush of bliss, a sense of ecstasy running through her muscular body. It was better than when he first proposed to her, better than when he slid the engagement ring on her finger, better than any other present he had given her before.

Because with the ring, came the man of her dreams, the person she had loved from the first day she set eyes on him, the person she had never thought would fall for her. With the wedding ring, with the engagement ring came the dreamiest, sweetest, and most perfect man on this planet.

Every single day since she had seen him, she had dreamed of saying "I do" to him, walking down the aisle only to meet him in front of the altar. And all those times, she had thought it was only a fantasy, a dream that would never come through.

So never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that it was all coming true. Never in her wildest imaginations did she dream that she would be the wearing "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Never did she think that she would be wearing a sixpence in her shoe, never did she think that she would finally be saying "I do."

It was almost too good to believe, almost as if all of her dreams had come true. And she savored every second of it, from the exchanging of the rings, to their first kiss as man and wife, to cutting the cake, to dancing to the beats of their song, Michael Jackson's "You Are Not Alone."

She savored the ride in the "Just Married limo," to the sexy, hot sex on Cancun's wonderfully calm oceanside beaches, to the blissful happiness she felt every second of every minute in the wedding, the honeymoon, their new life together.

Because being on Cloud Nine was the most heavenly and divine movements she had ever experienced.

Because she had finally had everything she wanted. Someone to love her, someone to understand her, and someone she could be herself with. Because this time, Kristen Michelle Gregory was finally complete.

But she should have known that it wouldn't last.

She should have known that with every Cinderella story comes the abrupt midnight ending, where everyone shifts back to reality.

She should have known that walking up that aisle in that white dress, exchanging those gold rings of eternal love, didn't exactly mean happily ever after.

She should have known that unlike those algebra formulas and chemical equations that she studied, love wasn't in anyway or shape predictable or dependent.

And no matter how much she wanted to believe that it was just a nightmare she would wake up from, no matter how much she wanted to believe that he really was coming back for her, no matter how much she wanted to believe that it was just one big misunderstanding, she knew that he was gone.

Gone because some drunk idiot was driving in the wrong lane at 125 miles per hour.

With that one crash, her world came shattering down. Her dreams crumbled, her hopes were destroyed, her heart was shattered, and the castle of fantasies she had built tumbled down, down down, just the the tears tumbled down, down, down her pale skin. Because building a relationship on fantasies doesn't really work out. Because dreams don't really last, fairytales don't really exist, and a happy ever after didn't really make sense.

And every time she glanced at his photo in the church remembrance hall, every time she saw her old white dress in the attic, every time she smelled Polo cologne, she was flooded with memories. Memories of what was supposed to be their happy lifetime as Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Hotz.

But he had left her.

Left her with nothing but a crumbling heart and a broken dream.

And from then on, she never wore white again, she never bought Ralph Lauren ever again, she never cheered for the Yankees ever again.

But no matter how hard she tried to run away from it, no matter how hard she tried not to cry, she knew he would always haunt her. It was the memory she could never erase, the ghost she could never get rid of.

Because when she walked down that aisle, when she exchanged those rings, when she said "I do," she became a part of Josh Hotz.

And everyday was torture, because she could still feel the weight of her engagement and wedding rings on her left ring finger. They were gorgeous, yes; their diamonds glowing brightly, almost blinding her when they caught the sunlight.

But they were also a reminder of the one person who she cared about, a reminder of the one person who left her. A reminder that never failed to remind her about her shattered heart, dreams, and faith.

And with every memory, with every broken piece of her heart, with every diamond on her engagement and wedding rings, a sob escaped from her throat.

* * *

**Well… that was… bad? Good? Horrible? Boring?**

**Gah… hope you liked it Tash, even if I didn't. Happy birthday, and I'm sorry for posting it so late, I was procrastinating today. xD**

**So umm, yea, all of you, if anyone besides Tash is reading this, please review? For me? No? Well, never mind then… Wait, yes? Really? Well, thank you… *blushes***

**haha, no pressure to review, but if you could, please do so. :) Thanks for everything, guys!**

**- Faith. =]**

**P.S. Happy birthday again, Tash. :)**

**P.P.S. Inspiration for this was Carrie Underwood's song **_**"Just a Dream**_**.**_**"**_


End file.
